star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Free Pact
Full name The Free Pact of Separatist Remnants This gang is made up of former Separatists and those who supported the Separatist cause. With many wanted for treason and war crimes, they have banded together to make a new life for themselves far away from the Core. Now they make a living while hiding from the Galactic Empire's brand of 'justice' for the losers of the Clone Wars. Resources Around about a dozen combat capable ships with only three being of medium sized with all the others being smaller ships. At least five non-combat capable medium sized transports. A number of other non-combat capable small ships. Only a small minority of members of The Pact are fighters with the most being either support or simple refugees. (numbers WIP) History A small group of escape Separatists who had been declared War Criminals by the newly formed Empire were able to meet up. Ralios being one of them. They decided the best way for them to survive was to pool their resources, at the time they only a few small ships they managed to escape with or steal later own. And so, a pact was formed. That these former comrades in war would fight together once again, this time for their very survival. Over time they would pick up more and more fleeing Separatist loyalists and workers. Due to the reliance on Droid armies, the vast majority of Separatists joining them were mere civilians with very few being capable of holding a blaster. But together they continued and managed to scrape by, the few capable of fighting would do mercenary or piracy in order to feed themselves and those who couldn’t. The civilians would do what they could to support and maintain the small but slowly growing fleet. As they did this they proceeded to move further and further away from the Core Worlds while picking up what they could along the way. This is how they ended up in Chopani-Myto, they had arrived very recently but have already gotten to work establishing themselves. Some are even hoping that this oversector is far away enough from the Core Worlds to hide from the Empire. A small former Separatist moon called simply CZ-18982 has been one of their latest destinations. The people there have been fairly welcoming to them and the moon has been a decent source of work and a great place to buy food. Due to the fact that CZ-18982 had previously been struggling to sell due to the chaos and pirates around and also due to losing the Separatist Alliance and Trade Federation as a customer base. A number of the civilians of The Pact have set up camp in an unused mostly unfertile region of the moon while others have decided to search for work in some of the numerous small farming communities. CZ-18982 CZ-18982 is a medium size moon in the Chopani sector. Out of the way and largely irrelevant of galactic affairs, the moon was first populated by Human settles roughly a few hundred years in the past. These settlers wished to leave behind the hustle and bustle of galactic society for a simpler life and through their efforts they discovered this small obscure moon away from any trade routes. The moon itself has a number of moderately fertile regions which were prime for settlement. As well as some sources of water. So for a while they lived in their isolated agricultural haven. Removed from the Republic and any galactic affairs. It wasn’t until a few decades before the Blockade of Naboo in which they finally rejoined the galaxy. While a few odd stray travelers or traders occasionally passed by every few years sometimes, the farmers tended to only conduct limited business, further to get by themselves when they could. It wasn’t until a large accident leaving them desperate did they reach out to the next traveler. They now needed a number of materials they couldn’t gain themselves in order to sustain their communities. They were also now harvesting more food than they could eat and they did not possess the infrastructure to store it all safely. This improperly stored food spread disease when eaten and the meager healthcare services of the moon didn’t have anywhere near the capability to take care of it. The ancient machinery brought by the original settlers had been used far longer than its designers intended, some farmers were now spending more time time repairs than actual farming as breakdowns and accidents were very common. Luckily for them. A young and ambitious new member of the Trade Federation happened to hear about them while searching for rumours for the chance to prove himself to those above him. He moved in swiftly. Negotiating several rather one-sided deals with the farmers. The farmers were desperate and the desperate now outnumbered the remaining isolationists. The isolationists still in power were swiftly booted from their positions and the moon was opened up to the galaxy. For a time things went fairly well. The food they sold help them begin repairing their equipment and buying needed supplies. Gradually they would expand and increase the efficiency of their farms. Outside of trade, one major ‘gift’ given to them by the Trade Federation was helping fund an expansion to the closest thing the moon had to capital. ‘Harvest Port’ as it was called, was the only town with an actually proper ship port. As the planet became producing more food thanks to the money brought in by trade funding expansions, it soon got to the point where their small port was not enough. So the Trade Federation invested in some proper landing facilities in order to get some better trade. Things went fine for a time. Business as usual. However, things began to change once the Clone Wars broke out. Due to the heavy involvement of the Trade Federation it was only natural the moon would be pro-Seperatist. Their production was redirected to the war effort and they kind of flourished for a time. With the increased demand for food. However, things soon turned sour. As the war waged on and the seperatist weakened, supply lines became increasingly disrupted leaving the small agricultural moon in peril. Once the seperatist finally lost and the rise of the empire, the chaos in the sector brought on by the war and change in the status quo caused trade with the moon to be virtually destroyed. After that they had been forced to make do selling much less than before. Selling to gangs and pirates willing to pay for stuff instead of simply taking it. They have luckily stayed beneath the notice of the Galactic Empire however. Likely both due to their small size and also because they never officially joined the Seperatist, they simply traded with the Trade Federation who in turn traded with the Separatists. However the moon has still been hit hard by crime. Raids are common and smugglers have taken home in the mountains. CZ-18982 Locations Harvest Port: The unofficial capital of the moon and its main port. This is where most off-moon trade has traditionally been conducted. At least the official kind of trade. This also has the most services of any town on the moon thanks to its importance and off-moon visitors. A cantina, clinic and a small security station are the notable services provided by the town. Humble by most standards but a grand city by local standards. Hopeless Peak: This grimley named mountainous area is named so due to its past. One some time ago a traveler merchant wished to break it big with his start up mining business. Hearing rumours of rare minerals in the mountains of the moon he took out some sizable loans are began digging. Some minerals were food but ultimately all he did was prove the moon’s status as mineral poor. Eventually the Banking Clan got tired of his stalling and came to collect, taking everything which was nailed down and taking the merchant away to an unknown fate. Some of the ruins of the buildings built by the mining operation are still present. The name Hopeless Peak was given to it due to the hopeless nature of the mining venture and stands as a reminder to the moon’s inhabitants of caution. However, recently a number of smugglers have set up shop in the ruins of the mining operation due to the remote nature of the planet. A sizable black market has been set up with illegal goods being traded everyday. This has not pleased the farmers. Especially given the tendency of smugglers to get drunk and come down and stir up trouble in farming towns. This black market is protected by a newly formed gang called the ‘Peak Breakers’ who while not a threat to most criminal groups, do pose an issue to the farmers. This is one of the reasons why the farmers have reached out to The Free Pact. Stoneland Haven: Not all the moon’s lands are fertile. Stoneland Field is named for the regions status as a long stretch of stone and gravel with scattered craters. The lack of farming opportunities caused it to go unsettled by the farmers. However when The Free Pact arrived the farmers allowed the refugees of the group to settle there. Now a small shanty down has begun to take root, known as Stoneland Haven. Those settled dare are former separatists looking to start a new life on the remote moon. Many hope that the obscurity of the moon will allow them to start these new lives away from the empire. However a few would secretly welcome the Empire’s attention in order to give them an excuse to unleash their desire for revenge.